The Half Blood's Daughter
by LunaAvery
Summary: What if Severus Snape had a daughter who fell in love with Fred Weasley?
1. chapter 1

It has been a while since I saw my father Severus Snape. I was on the 9 3/4 platform waiting for the train. I had a feeling that I will be put in Slytherin like my father was when he was my age. When the train arrived I got in and went to find an empty compartment putting my luggage and held my pet bat as I closed the curtains not noticing two twins walking in the compartment. I looked up seeing them.

"Hi, I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George," Fred said smiling at me making me blush as George waved at me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Rose Lily Snape," Rose replied smiling, back at the twins that are in front of her.

"You must be professor snape's daughter," George said as Rose nods and smiled a bit. The three started talking until they reached Hogwarts. As the train came to an end the students got off the train only to be stopped by a tall male who was a part giant part human. Rose smiled knowing she will reunite with her father once more. As they traveled they got closer to Hogwarts and was greeted by a woman who looked old and had a witch hat on top of her head.

"Hello students I'm professor McGonagall I will be your professor of transfiguration class." the woman said before landing her eyes on Rose as the woman gasped and went to Rose hugging her.

"Oh, my Mrs.Snape you have grown up so much." The woman smiled as Rose blushed a bit. Minerva chuckled and showed us Hogwarts after the tour we got sorted into houses. After the others along were put in their houses the hat was placed on my head.

"SLYTHERIN." the hat yells out as the Slytherin table cheered as Rose headed to her table. Fred watched and sighed blushing.

"You're looking at snape's daughter huh Fred," George said smirking at his twin who blushed redder causing George to chuckle at his twin.


	2. chapter 2

Fred shot a 'don't -say-that-again' look, as George nudged his twin Fred Weasley as Fred turned only to blush to see Rose Lily Snape was smiling towards him, he gave her a polite smile back, as Rose blushed and hides her face between her hands.

Rose's Pov

I blushed and hide my face behind her hands, as her friend pansy noticed her blushing from Fred as she sneered.

"So you and Fred Weasley huh?" she taunts me as I looked up and shot her a dirty and mean glare.

"Shut up." I snapped at her quietly and looked up at seeing Fred, my face became warm as I smiled.

"If you love him, go date him." pansy snarled shoving me as I land hard hearing a bunch of gasps around us. I stood up dusting myself off and glared harshly.

I pointed my wand towards my own friend pansy, 'who was she to judge on who I liked? Plus its none of her damn business on I love or like right?' I thought not noticing my father walking towards us clearly pissed at pansy for shoving me hard.

Snape's Pov

I had watched pansy shoving my daughter hard, I stood up pissed but not showing it as I headed towards the Slytherin table away from the professor's table.

"Parkinson..." I said calmly but pissed and angered.

"Y-yes professor." Pansy shivered as I glared harshly towards her.

"Two weeks of detention and 30 points taken from Slytherin," I said a bit harsh as the whole table turned to glare at pansy clearly pissed about losing points.

No One's Pov

After the incident in the mess hall, Rose was studying in her father's classroom studying for the potions test that was coming up next week. Rose looked up seeing Fred walking inside and took a seat by her. A deep red-colored Rose's cheeks as Fred smiled.

"Would you like to study together Rose?" Fred asked the black-haired girl who nods her head with a smile.

After a few hours of studying, Fred and Rose stood up not noticing her father was giving Fred a harsh look after Rose exited the classroom Fred was pulled back by Professor Snape.

"Listen, Weasley, I don't like you, but my daughter does. If you ever hurt her so help me you don't want to see me mad." Snape threatens as Fred nods his head fast understanding.

After that incident, Fred became protective of Rose.


End file.
